I Would Die Without You, Literally
by Hell-Later-On
Summary: Il ne fallu qu'une seconde pour que leur destin soit scellé, graver dans le marbre. Qu'une seule seconde pour qu'inconsciemment, leurs âmes tombent éperdument en amour, mais pas seulement en amour, qu'ils aient besoin l'un de l'autre pour vivre... Et c'est dans cette minime seconde, qu'un seul battement de cil entraîna la vie, comme la mort...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Alors voilà, ma première Fanfiction :) je mets beaucoup d'efforts dans cette histoire, elle seras en 3 parties qui contiendrons plusieurs chapitres. Je promets beaucoup de surprises, d'amour, de tristesse, d'humour et de Stiles ;) l'histoire est inventée entièrement par moi sauf pour les personnages (mis à part Fallon bien sûr) et le contexte déjà inventé par le fabuleux Jeff-dieu-en-personne-Davis. Désoler pour les fautes et bonne lecture ;)

**I Would Die Without You, Literally**

**Chapitre 1**

**Bon Début**

-Allez Stiles! Il va falloir que tu passes à autre chose! Scott me secoue l'épaule alors qu'il me surprend à observer Lydia qui est juste de l'autre côté du corridor en train d'embrasser son, Ô combien, 'précieux' petit copain.  
Sérieusement?

Je resserre les poings:

-Et si j'en ai pas envie? dis-je sèchement ne détournant pourtant pas mon regard du couple qui se mange mutuellement le visage au beau milieu des autres ados et même du coach Finstock qui les dévisage sur son passage.

Oui, je n'ai toujours pas tourné la page sur le fait que Lydia ne peut seulement aimer Jackson et personne d'autre dans tout ce fichu univers. Pourquoi ça vous me demandez? Et bien parce que la belle Lydia est en amour par-dessus la tête avec le stupide douche bag qu'est Jackson. Qu'a-t-il de plus que moi pour qu'elle l'aime autant que ça? Et pourquoi suis-je aussi idiot à toute les fois qu'elle se trouve à proximité de moi, même si elle n'a jamais vraiment réalisé mon existence jusqu'à ce que Scott devienne bon à La crosse parce qu'il est devenu un loup-garou?.. Et vous savez ce sentiment lorsque c'est de l'amour mais de la haine en même temps? Et bien, c'est exactement ce que je ressens en ce moment... J'adore Lydia, mais je la déteste en même temps, je la déteste parce qu'elle ne veut pas ouvrir ses yeux aveuglés par l'amour et voir qu'elle pourrait obtenir bien mieux que Jackson. Elle m'énerve!

Scott secoue soudainement sa tête alors que ses yeux s'agrandissent; il a une idée.

-Stiles, je sais ce qui te changera les idées, commence-t-il me secouant les épaules m'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. J'ai entendu parler d'une nouvelle qui rentre ce matin, à ce qu'on m'a dit, elle est la plus belle fille que Beacon Hills ai jamais connu!

La plus belle? Pff j'en doute, Lydia est la plus belle d'entre toute, me dis-je. Mais je garde ce commentaire pour moi. Je lui demande plutôt où il veut en venir et tout ce qu'il me répond est:

-Attend de la voir et tu décideras ce que tu feras. Puis regardant au-dessus de mon épaule il déclare: Elle est là.

Je me retourne pour constater qu'Alison se dirige vers nous entraînant derrière elle, sûrement, la nouvelle d'on tout le monde parle. Je dois avouer que me changer les idées pourrais me faire du bien après tout. Mais, pour l'instant, tout ce que je distingue d'elle sont ses jambes menues et fines qui emboitent le pas timidement à Alison et les gens qui, étrangement, se retournent sur leur passage... Puis lorsqu'elle finit par apparaître je suis sous le choc. La première chose qui me frappe est ses yeux. C'est comme si elle pouvait lire à travers moi tellement ils sont perçants d'un bleu aqua qui cachent quelque chose de mystérieux, un genre de reflet vert mais pas n'importe quel reflet vert, plutôt comme si ses yeux étaient deux océans de jade dissimulé par un rideau d'épais et longs cils noirs. Deux océans de joie et de tristesse, d'amour et de haine mélangés ensemble, semblable à une tempête contenant des milliers et des milliers de sentiments. La deuxième chose que je remarque est sa peau, semblable à celle d'une poupée de porcelaine fragile qu'on oserait à peine toucher, elle est sans aucune imperfection et d'une telle blancheur qu'elle fait ressortir ses cheveux qui lui tombent en cascade sur les hanches. Ses boucles parfaites sont d'une couleur flamboyante, un roux doré comme de l'or enflammé et ondulent le long de son corps au fur et à mesure qu'elle avance vers nous. Et ses lèvres-

-Stiles je te présente Fallon, Fallon voici Stiles. Dis Alison alors qu'elle rejoint Scott.

Elles sont parfaites, d'un rose praline composée de lignes gracieuses formant un coeur.

-Salut! Me lance-t-elle jovialement avec un sourire éblouissant.

Ses dents sont incroyablement alignées et blanches, sa voix, elle, est claire mais douce, aussi aiguë que celle de Lydia mais moins, comment dire? Pointue?

-Salut! Je réponds avec enthousiasme.

Peut-être que passer à autre chose sera moins pire que je le croyais finalement.

-Fallon... c'est original ça vient d'où? Je lui demande.

-D'Irlande, dit-elle alors que ses petites mains attrapent son pendentif en forme de tour Eiffel. Et toi? Stiles, c'est très peu commun je crois?

-Oui, en fait c'est une sorte de dérivé de mon nom de famille, Stilinski, j'aime pas mon vrai nom pour tout dire, et non il n'est pas question que je te dise c'est quoi!

-Aller! Ça ne peut pas être si pire que ça!

-Je te le dis, c'est affreux! Je m'exclame alors qu'elle rit timidement et que la cloche sonne. Tu as quoi comme cours? Je m'empresse de demander créant diversion.

Je lui pique son horaire et le scanne rapidement.

-Parfait! Tu commences en économie et moi aussi! Allez viens!

Je l'entraîne à travers le corridor dépourvu de couleur, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ils ont choisi du gris, tu parles d'une couleur à mettre dans le couloir d'un secondaire!

-Tu va voir, l'économie c'est le cours le plus drôle, Coach Finstock est une vraie garce! Je lui dis alors qu'elle me regarde pas très rassurée par les propos que je viens de dire.

Nous prenons place au fond de la classe sur ses espèces de chaises vertes inconfortables alors que coach Finstock commence son cour en narguant son élève ''préféré''.

-Greenberg! Dégage au fond, tu me fais peur.

J'ignore le coach et Greenberg et j'entame une conversation avec Fallon qui tient toujours son pendentif entre ses mains, soit elle est nerveuse, soit elle aime juste vraiment son collier.

-Tu viens d'où exactement? Dis-je en tournant ma chaise face à elle.

-D'Irlande, comme mon nom.. Mon nom de famille aussi est irlandais, Hayes, ça veut dire ''feu''.

Elle secoue ses longs cheveux roux doré mettant tous son sens dans le mot feu.

-On dirait plutôt que je suis l'emblème de l'Irlande! Plaisante elle. Une rousse avec une peau blanche comme du papier et avec un prénom et un nom en Irlandais! En plus regarde-moi, je suis petite comme un lutin!

-C'est vrai, mais avec des talons tu gagnes quelques pouces, je lui fait un clin d'œil qui amène une teinte rosée sur ses joues, dis-moi, c'est comment l'Irlande?

Elle fronce les sourcil, comme si elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à ce genre de question.

-Vert? Rigole-t-elle d'un rire un peu nerveux jouant encore plus avec son pendentif et en le fixant (stress définitivement). Je ne sais pas, je crois que c'est.. normal... Tu sais, tout dépend d'où exactement d'où tu viens en Irlande, moi je n'habitais pas dans la ville, ma maison était plutôt située sur une de ces grandes falaises qui bordent la côte.

Elle porte maintenant son attention sur le coin de sa chemise en chiffon noir.

-D'ailleurs, je- On est venus par bateau, mes parents ne voulaient pas prendre l'avion, ça a pris beaucoup plus de temps par exemple, mais une fois au Canada on a pris l'avion.

-Tu sais quoi? Tu pourrais venir à la pratique de Crosse ce soir, tu pourras faire plus ample connaissance avec Lydia et Allison. Je lui propose.

J'hésite pourtant avant de continuer, je tente ma chance quand même.

-Ensuite, tu pourrais venir venir chez moi, je te montrerais ce que tu as manqué pendant ton déménagement?

Elle hoche la tête vigoureusement:

-J'adorerais, surtout que je ne connais pas vraiment personne ici, me sourie-t-elle.

-Stilinksi et Mlle Fallon, ceci est un cours d'économie, pas de social! Coach Finstock nous lance-t-il.

-Après les cours rejoint moi dans le Hall. Dis-je à Fallon en chuchotant.

Il faut avouer que rencontrer une fille ne me fera pas de tort, après tout Scott et Alison sont toujours ensemble et moi je suis comme le gosse qu'on choisit en dernier dans les cours de gym pour faire les équipes.

Oui je me sens très souvent seul et m'ennuie du temps avant Alison.. Mais Alison est une bonne personne et surtout très forte pour tout ce qu'elle a dû traverser. Parfois je me surprends à la comparer à ma mère, ma mère que je connus très peu, mais pourtant dont j'ai un souvenir très net. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler de ma mère, mais je me souviens qu'elle était une femme extraordinaire, forte, une mère modèle, qui malgré la maladie, s'occupait de nous sans même montrer aucun signe de fatigue, elle se montrait toujours à la hauteur peu importe la situation qui se trouvait devant elle. Je me souviens aussi, que tous les soirs durant mon enfance, elle me chantait des berceuses lorsqu'elle revenait tard de la chimiothérapie avec mon père, de ses grands yeux fatigués, elle me regardait le regard plein de nostalgie remontant la couverture pour être sûr que je n'aie pas froid malgré la chaleur de la Californie. Elle me chantait des airs mélancoliques, de sa voix douce, dans plein de langues que je ne connaissais pas caressant mon visage et mes cheveux comme si elle ne savait pas que ses jours étaient comptés. Petit à petit je faisais semblait de fermer les yeux et de m'endormir. Alors, je voyais des larmes s'échapper de ses grands yeux verts et chuchoter entre ses sanglots étouffés: « Stiles, mon cher Stiles, tu es exceptionnel et je t'adore... tu me manqueras tant. » Puis, elle reprenait doucement un souffle tremblant, déposait un baiser sur mon front et s'agenouillait, joignant les mains en prières. Et, tout en laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues creusées par les lourdes épreuves que la vie lui imposait, levait les yeux au ciel: « Cher Dieu, je vous en prie prenez soin de mon fils et de mon mari, ils sont ma vie et je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps, je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante. Amen » Puis, mon père venait la serrer dans ses bras pour la réconforter et ils pleuraient ensemble, pour eux les mots n'étaient pas suffisants pour exprimer leur désespoir, alors ainsi entrelacés, ils souffraient en silence. Ils ne savaient pourtant pas que la façade de bonheur qu'ils avaient monté devant moi pour m'empêcher de souffrir aussi n'était pas assez robuste pour le petit Stiles, alors je ne comprenais tout simplement pas pourquoi tant de douleur les rongeait durant tous ces soirs et pourquoi me le cacher. Ensuite, le lendemain, lorsque je me réveillais, elle était toujours rayonnante et forte comme si la nuit précédente n'avait jamais existé, elle avait toujours été comme ça, elle faisait tout pour aider les autres peu importe la situation, ma mère était une héroïne, une femme courageuse, et ce, même dans les pires situations de ce monde où la plupart des gens se seraient effondrés avant même d'avoir commencé leur combat, mon père de son côté, surveillait tout ce qu'elle faisait d'un œil protecteur sans jamais manquer un seul mouvement ou une seule respiration de sa chère épouse. Lui cachait moins bien son jeu, l'anxiété déjà à son jeune âge commençait à former de vilaines rides sur son visage, le stress le gagnait peu à peu, le seul bruit d'une porte se refermant réussissait à le faire sursauter. Mais lorsque le soir revenait le même scénario se reproduisait encore et encore, jour après jour... Les soirs étaient toujours tristes et sombres alors que lorsque le soleil était dans le ciel, la comédie se jouait, on souriait on riait mais au fond, on souffrait..

Jusqu'au jour où ma mère ne revint pas de l'hôpital, toute la nuit j'attendis mais elle ne revint pas. Cette nuit fut certainement la plus longue de toute mon existence, ma mère était partie en ambulance au beau milieu de la nuit après qu'elle ait commencé à vomir du sang, mon père avait appelé chez les McCall et 5 minutes plus tard je me retrouvais assis à leur table de diner, Mélissa me servant mon troisième verre de lait chaud, Scott m'offrant toutes les petites voitures qu'il trouvait pour essayer de me réconforter mais surtout le père de Scott qui essayait de me changer les idées avec toutes sortes d'histoires rocambolesques. C'est sûrement le dernier souvenir d'un James McCall heureux que j'ai avant qu'il ne perde son emploi et se retrouve prisonnier de l'enfer de la drogue... Cette nuit fut longue et pénible. Mon père vint me prendre le lendemain matin vers les alentours de 10 heures, et c'est lorsqu'on arriva à la maison que je compris tout le changement qu'une simple femme peut avoir sur son environnement. Tout avait perdu sa vie, sa gaieté, pourtant rien dans la maison n'avait bougé, il n'y avait juste plus cette paire d'yeux verts et ces cheveux courts pointés dans toutes les directions pour animer la pièce en plus de sa voix vibrante pour animer les murs et les objets dans la demeure. Mon père se réveillait constamment la nuit et je le retrouvais généralement à la table de la cuisine aux côtés d'une bouteille de gin, comme encore aujourd'hui. Quand les jours passèrent pour qu'une semaine plus tard, il m'emmena voir ma mère à l'hôpital. Elle était là, couchée, faible, en détresse, si proche mais pourtant si hors d'atteinte je n'avais jamais vu ma mère dans un tel état auparavant, elle était plus maigre que jamais ses cheveux étaient encore plus courts que d'habitude et pleins de machines qui m'étaient encore inconnues enfonçaient leurs longs tubes dans la peau blanche de ma mère. Comme ses yeux verts me regardaient avec tristesse, je m'approchai du lit blanc et pris sa main froide entre les miennes. Tout se bousculait dans ma tête, les questions fusaient de partout, mais je restais calme, je le devais pour ma mère alors je soufflai tranquillement une réponse aux mots qu'elle me récitait chaque soir : « Maman, ma chère Maman, tu es exceptionnelle et je t'adore, tu me manqueras tant.. » Elle hocha de la tête pour dire que cet amour était réciproque alors qu'une larme roula sur sa joue creusée jusqu'aux os et que son pouce fragile traça un coeur sur le mien. Elle me chuchota un faible « Je t'aime » creusé de souffrance alors qu'une autre larme s'aventura sur son visage. Puis, imitant les gestes qu'elle avait tant de fois faits, je joignis les mains et levai les yeux au ciel: « Cher Dieu, j'aime ma maman, et mon papa m'a expliqué que vous aviez invité maman au pays des éternels... alors je vous en prie prenez bien soin d'elle pour moi et mon papa...Amen. » Suite à mes paroles, mon père vint s'assoir sur le lit et embrassa ma mère tendrement. La douleur dans leurs regards, je m'en souviendrai toujours. Ils s'échangèrent quelques mots, des mots remplis de sentiments qui sont dit trop souvent mais pourtant pas assez. Alors ma mère, de sa voix tremblante, prononça de peine et de misère: « Peu importe où je suis, je t'aimerai pour l'éternité. » Et mon père lui répondit en plongeant son regard dans celui de ma mère, que la vie quittait peu à peu. « Jamais plus je ne pourrai aimer comme je l'ai fait. » Deux larmes coulèrent sur leurs deux joues. La lumière quitta les yeux de ma mère emportant avec elle tout ce qu'elle était. L'alarme du moniteur retentit, les pas de course des infirmières se précipitèrent dans le corridor, et pendant qu'on m'emporta loin, j'entendis mon père crier son désarroi et je sus que ma mère, si brave et généreuse, cette femme extraordinaire que j'eus connue pour peu de temps mais qui est aujourd'hui ma plus grande force avait quitté le monde des mortels... pour rejoindre celui des éternels...

Personne ne connaît cette histoire, il y a bien mon père et Scott mais je refuse d'en parler, c'est quelque chose qui me fait trop mal pour être confié à n'importe qui... Et puis, je ne suis pas du genre à raconter mes malheurs au premier passant..

/

Beaucoup de choses se sont passée en un an, les loups-garous sont apparus, le kanima nous a rendu visite, mon monde a été plongé dans un univers sombre et mystérieux, mais malgré tout il y a quelques point positifs dans tout ça.

Je suis fier de moi, j'ai réussi à joindre la première ligne cette année, plus question de réchauffer le

banc en compagnie de Greenberg et de me taper la honte à tous les matchs car je reste là à ne rien faire alors que mon meilleur ami enflamme le terrain avec ses super pouvoirs. De plus, j'ai gainé un nouveau statut cette année, puisque je joue première ligne, les filles m'ont fait un petit relooking. Bon, je mens, un très gros relooking...

Le jour de ma fête, elles ont débarqué chez moi sans prévenir et ont jeté tous mes vêtements me disant que c'était pour mon bien. Ensuite, elles m'ont kidnappé et emmené au centre commercial où Danny nous attendait. Ensemble, ils ont complètement refait ma garde-robe, ils ont changé mes chemises carottées par des vestes de cuir, mes chandails à imprimés graphiques pour des T-shirt gris, noir et blanc, ils m'ont acheté une tonne de nouvelles fringues et lorsqu'ils m'ont enfin libéré et qu'ils m'ont ramené à la maison, Scott, Isaac, Derek et Boyd avaient transformé ma chambre d'adolescent en vrai chambre digne de ce nom sous la surveillance d'Érica et des textos de Lydia. Depuis ce jour, ma vie avait considérablement changé, je n'étais plus considéré comme ''l'acolyte'' de Scott mais plutôt comme un 'héros' à part entière. Bon là vous vous dites, ta vie à changer grâce à un relooking? Prochaine blague s'il vous plaît?.. Non, je suis sérieux, c'est fou comme les gens sont stupides, ils vous voient soudainement comme une personne cool juste parce que vous portez des vestes de cuir... Où va le monde?

Mais bon, maintenant que je joue avec les pros je peux dire avec dignité que j'ai impressionné Fallon aujourd'hui, bon Scott non plus n'était pas mal mais tout de même... J'ai impressionné une fille!

Et ça, c'est un bon début..

/

**Alors voilà pour le premier chapitre :) des commentaires? Hésitez pas!**

**~Hell-Later-On**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Would Die Without You, Literally**

**Chapitre 2**

**Apprendre à tomber**

- C'est ici que tu habites? Me demande Fallon alors que je coupe le contact de ma Jeep bleue poudre, regrettant de ne pas avoir fait un peu de ménage avant de la laisser monter.

Tu perds des points là Stiles..

- Oui, je lui réponds l'aidant à détacher sa ceinture coincée. Mon père revient toujours tard d'habitude, alors nous avons la maison pour nous seul. Lui dis-je en l'aidant à sortir de la Jeep.

-Il travaille en quoi? Se renseigne-t-elle alors que nous remontons l'allée de pierres jusqu'à la porte.

-Il est shérif de police.

Je déverrouille la porte et la laisse entrer en premier comme tout galant gentleman et la laisse faire une mini exploration des lieux.

Elle passe ses doigts silencieusement sur les murs beiges alors que ses yeux les parcourent. Son regard se pose un peu partout passant du corridor au salon à notre gauche. C'est étrange, ma maison est une maison normale, pourtant à ses yeux elle parait comme étant la maison la plus merveilleuse du monde, tout ce qu'elle voit semble être magnifique à ses yeux. Elle passe lentement devant les étagères tout en observant les photos riant sur certaines, comme celle de moi et Scott où nos palettes sont manquantes et s'arrête brusquement devant une photo de mon père et de ma mère. Elle glisse doucement son doigt sur la photo les yeux remplis de douleur les ferme puis, penche sa tête quelques instants et reprend son chemin.

Je dépose mon sac lourdement sur le sofa de cuir blanc un peu abasourdi. Attends, quoi? Je veux dire, elle est voyante ou quoi? Après tout ça ne m'étonnerait pas, on est tout de même à Beacon Hills où des LOUPS-GAROUS se promènent comme ça entre les gens... Sans parler du Kanima... Elle serait une sorcière mutante avec des ailes de fée je crois que ça ne me ferait pas grand-chose. Je crois plutôt qu'elle est médium, ouais le genre de personne qui parle avec les esprits. J'espère juste qu'elle n'est pas une psychopathe qui va essayer de me tuer à la première occasion. Ce serait dommage parce que je me meurs d'envie depuis que je l'ai rencontrée de lui foutre un baiser sur les lèvres... Stiles, on se reprend en main s'il-te-plaît, quelle bonne première impression: « Salut! » ET BOUM. Tu l'embrasses et elle te tue parce qu'elle est un psychopathe, sorcière médium mutante avec des ailes de fées...

…...

…...

..

…..

….

Quoi?!

-euh, est-ce que, est-ce que tu as faim? Je finis par bafouiller un peu trop absorbé par mes pensées.

Elle me regarde tout en jouant avec son pendentif comme plus tôt dans la journée avant de s'approcher de moi laissant de côté son exploration méticuleuse des moments les plus embarrassants de ma vie que mon père a eu la brillante idée de faire encadrer.. Génial!

-Un peu, mais ça peut aller, elle mordille sa lèvre inférieure rapidement alors que ses mains s'activent autour de la petite tour Eiffel que ses doigts font glisser sur la chaine encore et encore. Arrête-moi si je suis dans un sujet trop personnel... ses yeux s'assombrissent encore une fois alors qu'elle baisse la tête. Comment.. Comment est elle, euhm..

-Morte? Je finis sa phrase sentant la tension dans ses mains qui se crispent sur son collier. Elle relève la tête appréhendant ma réaction.

Je m'assis sur le canapé un peu pris au dépourvu; ma mère... Seul Scott connaît l'histoire et encore il ne sait pas tout. Ce sont des souvenirs qui font mal. Pourtant j'ai l'impression que je peux partager cette histoire avec Fallon, je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être le fait qu'elle est sûrement médium ou encore juste le fait que je la trouve mignonne, elle m'écoutera et seras compréhensive et je le sais.

C'est plutôt bizarre comment je lui donne ma confiance comme ça sans même la connaître vraiment, ce n'est certainement pas Derek qui ferait ça! Mais bon, si jamais personne ne fait jamais confiance à personne, comment peut-on finir par avoir confiance?

… Stiles, ça ne faisait même pas de sens...

Alors je lui fais signe de me rejoindre et elle vient s'assoir à mes côtés déposant sa main discrètement sur la mienne pour ensuite me regarder de ses grands yeux.

Je prends une grande bouffée d'air, passant ma main libre dans mes cheveux bruns que j'ai laissé pousser sous ordre de Lydia.

-Ma mère est morte lorsque j'avais 5 ans... Elle était atteinte d'un cancer qui l'a tué... Dis-je en repensant à ces années de ma vie où mon univers à basculer.

Ses doigts fragiles se resserrent sur les miens sans jamais briser le lien entre nos regards alors que je soupire une seconde fois.

-Mon père à du mal à s'en remettre même après toutes ces années. Elle nous manque, terriblement. Parfois je me demande pourquoi, pourquoi une femme comme elle a dû mourir alors que des criminels par centaines courent les rues. C'est vrai, ma mère n'a jamais rien fait de mal, elle aidait les pauvres tous les samedis matins, préparait des petits plats pour les familles démunies, servait la messe tous les dimanches, rendait visite aux malades et aux personnes âgées, travaillait bénévole dans sûrement tous les comités de Beacon Hills! Elle était toujours si gentille et bonne. Jamais elle ne se fâchait, jamais elle ne perdait patience avec l'enfant hyperactif que j'étais, elle était toujours si passive peu importe la situation. Mais il faut croire que le paradis est en manque de bonnes personnes pour devoir venir nous les arracher... C'est très injuste. Je finis de prononcer rapidement en reprenant mon souffle.

Je fronce les sourcils alors qu'elle reste complètement passive.

-La mort est pour beaucoup d'entre nous le puits de l'enfer, mais nous sommes en son intérieur sur le chemin de la sortie, pas en dehors sur le chemin qui nous y conduit. Alors si ce que tu traverses ressemble à l'enfer.. Ne t'arrête surtout pas. Me dit-elle avec conviction.

Elle ne me rend pas la tâche facile cette fille, comme je meurs d'envie de l'embrasser!

Ses paroles sont vraies, extrêmement vraies. Il faut se battre dans la vie, peu importe le genre de situation à laquelle nous faisons face. C'est lorsqu'on arrête que tout s'écroule, tout part en fumée et tout devient hors de contrôle. Ce n'est pas facile je l'avoue, mais c'est ce qui rend la vie si palpitante même si des fois on aimerait bien qu'elle soit moins mouvementée!

-Et toi? Tu n'as rien à avouer, à me raconter?

-Si, elle prend un air faussement hautain. Je n'ai pas besoin de cours de rattrapage, je suis.. TRÈS douée à l'école, ses yeux prennent un air mesquin puis, elle me flanque un coup de coussin sur la tête: -Ne reste pas là paysan! Apporte-moi un soda. M'ordonne-t-elle.

Décidément je l'aime bien cette fille: elle peut être à la fois âgée de mille ans et vous sortir des répliques dignes du Sain-Je-ne-sait-trop-qui, comme elle peut vous traiter de paysan dans votre propre maison alors que vous ne vous connaissez que depuis une journée. C'est Scott et Allison qui vont être content que je fasse des progrès.

-Suivez-moi donc à la cuisine, je fais avec une révérence lui offrant mon bras comme un de ces gentlemen dans les films historiques.

Elle ne se retient pas de lâcher un rire puis nous nous rendons à la cuisine où, malheureusement pour nous, n'y trouvons absolument rien. Je finis par admettre que j'ai oublié de faire les courses et qu'on va probablement mourir de faim me méritant au passage une tape amicale sur le bras. Oh je vois qu'on est sauvage! Finalement on trouve de quoi se mettre sous la dent.. des carottes...

-Tu sais, je commence la bouche pleine. Si on mange trop de carottes souvent on peut finir avec les ongles orangés!

-Très constructif Stiles! Dit-elle en me lançant une carotte par la tête. On mange la bouche fermée sinon c'est pas très polis.

-Et est-ce que c'est plus constructif si je te dis que depuis le méga tremblement de terre au Japon, les jours sont 0,0000018 fois plus court qu'avant? Je la relance après avoir avalé ma bouchée.

-Impressionnant... Et si je te dis que depuis le début des temps, de tous les humains qui ont existé la moitié de tous ces gens sont morts à cause du paludisme, ou la malaria si tu préfères. Me défie-t-elle.

-D'accord. Si tout les gens qui sont sur Facebook réclamerais l'indépendance, nous serions le 3eme pays avec le plus de population au monde, mais parmi tous les gens qui sont sur facebook environ 30 millions sont déjà morts..

-Intéressant... Dans un stade plus avancé de la rage, la mâchoire et la gorge deviennent paralysées, le corps ne peut donc pas contrôler la bave qui s'échappe et cause une peur constante de noyade. Cette peur est si intense qu'elle devient une sorte de réflex, c'est donc impossible pour la victime de boire, car même si, par exemple, un homme dans ce stade essaye de boire n'importe quel liquide, ce réflex l'en empêchera et ce même si sa vie en dépend...

-Manger 600 bananes reviendrait à se faire passer aux rayons-X. Parce que les bananes contiennent un très haut taux de potassium ce qui les rend ''radioactives''. En fait, notre corps est aussi un peu radioactif donc, si une personne dort un ans avec une personne à ses côtés à tout les soirs, elle devient 0,05 fois plus radioactive qu'elle ne l'était avant...

-Bien mais, on a mangé toutes les carottes...

-C'est un fait très intéressant je l'admet docteur Hayes. Je plaisante réajustant une paire de lunettes invisible et flattant ma barbe inexistante.

Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais certainement pas à un duel comme ça! Qui aurait cru que cette petite créature sans défense pouvait s'avérer avoir des connaissances que Scott ne pourrait même pas envisager d'un jour dans sa pauvre vie savoir.

-Maintenant on fait quoi, me demande-t-elle après que notre joyeux festin ait pris fin.

-euh, on joue à cache-cache? Fais-je en blaguant, même si une partie de moi meurt d'envie de savoir à quoi diable pourrait ressembler une partie de cachette avec Fallon.

Mais je dois admettre que je ne sais franchement pas quoi faire, ça fait une éternité que moi et Scott n'avons pas traîné ensemble sans devoir parler de loups-garous, de chasseurs de loup-garou, de kanima, d'Alison, pour faire cour: ça fait une éternité que moi et Scott ne sommes plus normal... Mais la réponse que Fallon me répond me semble encore plus irréaliste que ma théorie sur les sorcières médium psychopathe à ailes de fées:

-C'est quoi?

-Non là tu blagues j'espère? C'est le jeu par excellence de tous les gamins de ce monde!

Elle baisse la tête, bon j'avoue que je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle vient alors peut-être que ça n'existe juste pas là-bas. Alors je lui explique le jeu et elle me supplie de jouer.. Vous saurez que c'est très difficile de résister à ce visage d'ange! Alors moi, Stiles Stilinski, 17 ans, je suis là, à jouer à cache-cache avec la plus belle fille que je connaisse...

-1!

je l'entends prendre ses jambes à son coup et monter l'escalier quatre à quatre. Son rire est contagieux, mais je crois que c'est plus le fait qu'elle doit être silencieuse- ce qu'elle n'a visiblement pas compris- qui me fait rigoler.

-19!

Quand soudain, je l'entends crier, mais pas n'importe quels cri, un cri qui vous glace le sang, un cri qui n'augure vraiment rien de bon.

Et merde... Je me précipite au deuxième comme un forcené, traversant le couloir en 2 enjambées et m'attends au pire alors que je tourne le coin de ma chambre.

Pourtant je suis en quelque sorte ''soulagé'' quand je tombe face à face avec un Derek le nez en sang et une Fallon qui tient entre ses mains crispées la planche de surf dont j'avais complètement oublié l'existence et qui résidait calmement dans un coin de ma chambre ne s'attendant certainement pas à être prise comme arme par une jeune fille de 17 ans contre un loup-garou alpha de 21 qui fait deux la taille de son adversaire.

-Derek! Bordel mais! Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici? Je m'exclame plus surpris du fait que Derek n'a pas encore avalé Fallon tout rond que du fait de pourquoi il est ici.

Fallon me regarde, complètement troublée et confuse:

-Oh mon Dieu, elle se retourne vers Derek, relâchant la planche et accours vers lui. Je suis terriblement désolée! Je croyais que, je ne savais pas que! Oh je suis tellement idiote!

En fait je crois que tout ça amuse plus Derek que ça ne semble le fâcher. C'est nouveau, pour la

première fois de ma vie je le vois... sourire? Non, c'est pas la première fois, la première fois était quand il a essayé de séduire la policière à la station pour faire diversion pendant que je devais aller libérer Isaac. Par contre, ce sourire ne compte pas, car il était forcé, celui qu'il affiche est réel, et bon sang! Ses dents sont blanches c'est ahurissant! On dirait qu'il les a passées à l'eau de javel ou je ne sais trop quoi un truc du genre ''3D white'' de crest!.. Ce qui me fait penser que je vais bientôt manquer de pâte à dents... Ah et aussi de déter-

Ne t'écarte pas du sujet stiles!

-En tout cas tu sais te défendre! S'esclaffe-t-il alors que Fallon lui éponge le dessous du nez avec

précaution ne réalisant pas que le loup-garou ne ressent aucune douleur.

-Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite? Je demande. Et pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé la porte?

-Je ne voulais pas tomber face à face avec ton père et pour l'autre explication je crois qu'on devra fausser compagnie à cette charmante demoiselle.

Son expression joyeuse retombe immédiatement, dommage, j'aime bien le Derek heureux. Je remercierai le ciel ce soir pour nous avoir envoyé Fallon! Elle a l'air de faire beaucoup d'effet aux hommes... Mais si jamais Derek ose s'en approcher...

Nous quittons la pièce pour le couloir et avançons un peu plus près vers l'escalier hors de portée de Fallon.

-J'ai des nouvelles de la meute d'alpha, commence Derek. Ils seraient dans les alentours de 5..

-C'est parfait! Vous êtes 7!

-C'est pas aussi simple Stiles, ce sont des alphas, et en plus d'être des alphas, ils sont expérimentés, moi je n'ai qu'une meute de bêtas nouveau-nés, à part Scott et Peter bien sur. Mais on ne peut pas vraiment se fier sur Jackson ni Peter, Scott est un vraie tête de mule et Boyd ''ne veut pas faire de mal à personne'' ce qui me laisse seulement Érica et Isaac en qui je peux être sûr de compter...

-Et les chasseurs?

Il me regarde comme si je suis fou.

-Bon j'avoue c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée...

Derek se calme puis son sourire revient subitement.

-C'est qui elle?

-Tu la touches t'es mort! Dis-je avec aussitôt l'impression que je vais recevoir une baffe, au lieu de ça, il rigole.

Fallon, je crois que tu l'as frappé vachement fort! Je pense pour moi-même.

-Alors c'est qui?

-Fallon Hayes, une nouvelle.

-J'espère pour toi qu'elle n'est pas un autre genre de créature bizarre, ça serait triste de la tuer, elle est absolument magnifique.

-J'ai déjà éliminé la possibilité qu'elle soit une sorcière médium mutante à ailes de fée.

Il rigole encore.

Ça y est, il me flanque officiellement la trouille- même s'il le faisait déjà depuis bien longtemps.

-Elle t'a pas manqué du tout... Fallon tu es un génie!

J'ouvre la porte de la chambre et la voie assise sur le lit attendant patiemment. Je l'ai rendue encore plus confuse qu'avant.

-Il était un véritable grumpy-cat avant du genre complètement tu-me-touches-je-te-tue! Tu l'as sauvé de sa platitude!

Je la prends dans mes bras et la fais tournoyer. Bon d'accord je ne suis pas autant heureux que ça car Derek n'est plus aussi bougon, mais ça personne ne le sait. J'ai juste une surdose d'énergie en ce moment.

-Bon c'est pas tout mais je vous quitte les enfants. Derek nous salut à partir du corridor après avoir repris une expression sérieuse.

Fallon le salut jovialement et se retourne vers moi une fois que nous entendons la porte d'entrée se refermer:

-Alors, et cette partie de cachette?

Cette fille me plaît définitivement beaucoup trop!

Je la regarde avec le même air espiègle qu'elle m'a fait avant de me frapper plus tôt dans la soirée:

-1!

Je ferme les yeux, puis la voilà qui repars en criant et en riant. Elle est mignonne, mais c'est à s'y méprendre: elle a attaqué Derek avec une planche de surf! Si seulement elle savait qu'il est un loup-garou, je ne crois pas qu'elle aurait réagi de la même manière!

-10!

Après tout, à quoi bon se battre. Je vais laisser le temps aller et voir si mes sentiments envers elle restent stables ou pas.

-14!

Tu es tellement du genre à tomber facilement mais durement! Tu te rappelles avec Lydia, tu l'as vue, tu la trouvais mignonne avec ses yeux bruns et ses cheveux blonds vénitiens, tu lui as demandé son nom, elle t'a répondu: tu as un drôle de nez. Et POUF voilà tu l'aimais déjà... Bien sûr tu avais 8 ans, mais tes sentiments n'ont faits qu'accroitre pendant 9 ans..

-23!

Et puis merde Stiles, pourquoi toutes ces questions et ces réflexions? C'est rien qu'une fille après tout! Ni plus, ni moins! Commence d'abord par la connaître et tu verras ensuite! Tu l'as connaît à peine attend au moins jusqu'à vendredi, d'ici là tu verras plus clair...

-30! Prêt pas prêt j'y vais!

Je fais un tour sur moi-même prêt à examiner ma chambre. L'après-midi tire à sa fin et le soleil commence à se coucher derrière la falaise de Beacon Hills, je tends l'oreille à la recherche de sa voix qui me donnerait un indice sur sa présence, mais je n'entends que le calme plat. Puis je l'entends soudainement rigoler de son rire angélique.

Sérieusement Stiles? Son rire angélique? Non mais tu t'entends? On croirait Scott lorsqu'il divague à propos d'Allison! Plus cliché tu meurs là!

-Tu ne paies rien pour attendre Fallon! Je lui lance dévalant l'escalier comme un sauvage.

Quoi maintenant? Tu vas m'empêcher de vouloir gagner à cache-cache?

…

Je devrais vraiment arrêter de me parler tout seul, ça devient très bizarre...

Elle se tient là, debout au milieu de la cuisine aux armoires de couleur brun chocolat dans lequel son jeans blanc viens contraster tenant mon téléphone entre ses mains, ses yeux ébahis.

-Je n'en avais jamais vu un avant! S'exclame-t-elle en faisant tourner l'objet dans ses mains.

-Il n'y a pas de téléphones portables en Irlande? Je lui demande.

Le téléphone se met soudainement à vibrer et elle lance un cri d'étonnement le laissant retomber sur l'îlot central. Je prends l'appareil dans mes mains et lis le message qui s'y affiche:

**Scott: **Allison veut aller jouer au bowling tu viens? On mangeras un morceau en chemin. Amène ton amie ;)

Elle regarde curieusement par-dessus mon épaule, en fait, elle ne peut pas vraiment regarder par-dessus mon épaule puisque je suis beaucoup plus grand qu'elle.. Bref, elle essaye de lire sur l'écran.

-C'est Scott, il nous propose d'aller jouer au bowling avec lui et Allison, ça te dit?

Elle me regarde confuse encore une fois, je n'avais pas remarqué notre proximité jusqu'à présent. Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas un loup-garou ou elle pourrait entendre mon cœur qui se déchaine. Comment peut-elle, en seulement une journée avoir cet effet sur moi, même Derek est sous son charme!

-J'en ai déjà entendu parler mais je n'ai jamais joué.. Me confie-t-elle fronçant les sourcils et mordillant sa lèvre.

Ça y est, je craque. Stiles tu es dans la merde! J'entends déjà Scott me dire: Je te t'avais dit qu'elle te plairait!

Et puis qu'est ce qui me prend?

Sa manière de me regarder avec ses grands yeux bleus, elle m'hypnotise tout simplement. Elle n'a même pas besoin d'aucun sortilège ou quoi que ce soit, sa personnalité et son physique (ouais bon j'ai 17 ans laissez-moi vivre) ne font que renforcer mon envie d'en savoir plus sur elle, j'ai envie d'être avec elle le plus longtemps possible sans même la connaître pour plus de 24h. Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi? Non mais sérieusement, on ne tombe tout simplement pas amoureux (je tiens à préciser que le terme amoureux est un peu exagéré dans cette situation, j'opterais plutôt pour, le terme 'apprécier une certaine personne avec l'intention de devenir plus qu'un simple ami..') en moins d'une journée et c'est quoi tout ce fla fla émotif?! Je suis terriblement dans la merde! Et encore, il faudra affronter Allison qui va me courir après à toutes les minutes pour avoir de mes nouvelles, sans compter Érica qui fera la même chose mais qui sera certainement beaucoup plus violente! Dans quoi es ce que je me suis foutu encore? Mesdames et Messieurs, Stiles Stilinski! Alias, le gars qui ne sait même pas ce qui se passe avec sa tête!

Mais bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre, Lydia ne m'aimera jamais alors.. et puis, cette fille ajoute de la gaieté partout où elle va pourquoi ne pas la garder avec soi? En plus, c'est pas comme si j'étais réellement déjà tombé amoureux d'elle, toute chose en son temps, je dirais que c'est plus un béguin pour l'instant...

Pas vrai?

- Mais, j'adorerais t'accompagner.. Me sourie-t-elle alors que la lumière du soleil rayonne dans ses cheveux dorés et qu'elle en ramène une mèche derrière son oreille.

…

Et puis merde..

Stiles, tu viens de perdre la guerre c'est trop tard, oublis ton 'Attends à vendredi pour faire une décision' j'ai bien peur que tu aies 8 ans encore une fois car.. Tu tombes déjà..

/

***Alors voilà :) Je fais attention aux fautes du mieux que je peux comme d'habitude.. J'espère que vous avez aimez :) laisser une review j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez peu importe que ce soit une critique ou pas :)*  
~Hell-Later-On**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Would Die Without You, Literally**

**Chapitre 3**

**It's all fun and games**

Nous sommes les seules dans la salle à part un couple de personnes âgées que Fallon a salué jovialement en entrant dans la salle sans même savoir qui ils étaient, la seule réponse qu'elle m'a donnée est: si personne ne parle à personne, comment peut-on alors faire leur connaissance?

Ça me semble plutôt logique..

Comme nous nous dirigeons vers l'étagère de chaussures pour hommes, Scott chuchote dans mon oreille alors que Fallon et Allison discutent sur le fait que les souliers de bowling sont affreux:

-Elle dégage quelque chose, je n'arrive pas a discerner ce que c'est ..

-Je sais! Elle a même fait sourire Derek! Derek! Sourire! Je m'exclame.

Il me regarde étonné avant de se tourner vers ladite jeune fille pour me regarder de nouveau.

-Attends? Elle fait de la sorcellerie ou quoi? Mais, non c'est pas ça.. Elle dégage une sorte d'énergie...

Il se tait soudainement alors que les filles reviennent vers nous.

-Tiens! tu es beaucoup plus petite sans tes talons hauts! Je lance à Fallon qui me répond en me tirant la langue. Tu mesures combien? Je lui demande, réellement curieux.

-5 pieds, maintenant tais-toi.

Oh susceptible! Je lui affiche un sourire alors qu'elle prend place aux côtés d'Allison sur les bancs merdiques de la salle de bowling.

-Je propose quelque chose, commence la brunette. Filles contre garçons, ceux qui perdent doivent courir dans la rue en sous-vêtements. Dit-elle faisant un clin d'œil à son petit-ami.

Bien sûr je n'ai pas peur de perdre, j'ai un loup-garou dans mon équipe et Fallon n'a jamais joué aux quilles. Pourtant je doute qu'Allison nous ait proposé ce marché sachant qu'elle va devoir courir dans la rue à moitié à poil c'est juste louche.. Après tout, elle fait du tir à l'arc et manque rarement sa cible, les seuls êtres HUMAINS ici sans talents particuliers pour le bowling sont moi et la rouquine d'un mètre cinquante, 45 kilos mouillés à ma droite qui n'a jamais joué à ce jeu.

-Marché conclu. Prononce Scott la défiant du regard.

Il attrape une boule et s'avance vers l'allée alors qu'Allison le regarde avec confiance. Une fois rendu, il prend son élan et lance le lourd objet en direction des quilles. En moins d'une seconde la boule est déjà rendue dans la gouttière et Scott se retourne vivement vers Allison.

-Refais ça une autre fois et ça va aller mal! La menace-t-il, cette dernière se met à rire alors que moi et Fallon échangeons un regard confus.

Je hausse les épaules et elle fait de même. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui vient de se passer, Scott n'a touché à aucune des quilles, ce ne serait pas si grave s'il était normal, mais c'est anormal pour une

personne aussi anormalement anormale que lui. (ouais j'avais envie de jouer avec les mots, je sais pas ce que j'ai ces derniers temps..) Non pas seulement il est nul, mais tout ça semble être de la faute d'Allison qui est pliée en deux sur son banc.

Elle reprend son souffle se calmant un peu, quand le même scénario se reproduit sous nos yeux, la boule fonce tout droit dans la gouttière et Allison rit aux éclats alors que moi et la rouquine tentons de comprendre la situation.

Scott se retourne vivement vers sa petite amie et lui lance:

-Tricheuse!

Cette dernière se lève d'un bond lui tapant une fesse au passage avant d'aller faire un abat impressionnant.

Hum, je ne suis plus très sûr de nos chances de réussite maintenant..

-Explications? Je demande à Scott très bas.

Le loup-garou me regarde alors qu'il rage sur ses souliers en les détachant et les rattachant pour distraire ses mains alors que sa petite amie fait une danse de la victoire au bout de l'allée.

-Tu vois, mademoiselle à trouver un nouveau moyen de me faire perdre la tête. Commence-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

-Et? Je l'incite à continuer.

-Bah, pour me distraire, elle déboutonne sa chemise, et si t'as pas remarquer, ce sont des boutons-

pressions..

-Et?

-À chaque fois qu'elle en déboutonne un, j'entends: 'SNAP' et puis voilà que des images d'all-

-Ok c'est bon, pas plus de détails, merci Scott! Je le coupe avant qu'il n'aille plus loin dans ses explications et risque de me traumatiser pour le restant de ma pauvre existence. Voir Allison dans sa tenue de naissance est une chose, voir mon meilleur ami faire des choses pas très catholiques avec elle, en est une autre.

STOP! Image mentale va-t-en!

Allison vient se rasseoir en face de nous à côté de Fallon qui lui tape dans la main.

Aller, à moi!

Je prends la grosse boule dans ma main, m'avance vers l'allée et lance le lourd objet vers les quilles qui me narguent classées comme des reines au fond du couloir glissant.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elles m'énervent!

À ma plus grande surprise la boule fait tomber 6 des 10 prétentieuses quilles n'en laissant que 4 d'entre eux de chaque côté de l'allée.

C'est une blague là?

Non mais sérieusement.

Je prends donc mon deuxième lancé pour tuer 2 autres quilles.

C'est toujours mieux que Scott..

Je retourne m'asseoir sur le banc à côté de mon meilleur ami alors que la rouquine s'avance à son tour vers l'allée.

À ma plus grande surprise, une fille qui n'a jamais joué au bowling auparavant est meilleure que mon meilleur ami aux pouvoirs surnaturels!

Après un abat surprenant Fallon revient s'assoir aux côtés de la brunette qui s'exclame:

-Je ne savais pas que tu jouais aussi bien au bowling!

Son amie lui répond par un haussement d'épaules elle-même surprise par ses capacités.

Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ça.. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Allison semblait autant confiante en nous lançant ce défi.

Elle sait parfaitement que nous, moi et Scott, allons perdent.

-C'est à toi Scott! Chantonne cette dernière.

Le loup-garou se lève lourdement tout en lui adressant un regard qui ferait peur à n'importe qui ne le connaissant pas comme elle le fait, puis comme la dernière fois, il revient bredouille sans même avoir pu attendre une seule des quilles.

Allison se tord de rire sur sa chaise avant d'aller refaire un abat suivit de Fallon qui fait le même exploit et par moi, la seule personne ici qui semble avoir un score normal au bowling.

La partie se continue de la même manière parsemée d'anecdotes et de rires, d'un Scott frustré, d'une Allison au bord suffoquer à force de rire, d'une Fallon qui doit se dire que nous sommes tous atteins d'une maladie mentale quelconque et de moi qui est maintenant assuré que je vais devoir courir en sous-vêtements dans la rue.. Génial..

/

-Tu sais il fait très froid dehors Allison.. pleurniche Scott se débarrassant de son T-shirt.

-Tais-toi et déshabille-toi Scott. Réplique cette dernière alors que derrière elle Fallon se retient de rire.

-Tu peux bien rire toi! Je lui lance en jetant ma veste de cuir au sol suivi de mon T-shirt. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai religieusement assisté à tous les entraînements de mes fidèles compagnons loups-garous, bien sûr je ne me battais pas avec eux, je serais mort, mais disons que les redressements assis et les pompes on fait qu'en ce moment je n'ai aucune gêne à me montrer publiquement.

-C'est ce que je fais. Me relance-t-elle avant de cacher son visage dans son écharpe blanche et son manteau de style officier noir comme pour me rappeler que je ne porte presque rien et pour augmenter la torture que subit mon corps dans le froid de novembre.

Bientôt moi et Scott n'avons plus rien d'autre sur le dos que nos caleçons. Alors que les gens nous regardent avec stupéfaction, certains avec outrage d'autres avec un rire ou deux.

-Très joli, du Calvin Klein, Lydia serait fière de toi! Me nargue Allison alors que moi et mon meilleur ami devenons légèrement impatients.

-Et maintenant on fait quoi? Scott crache-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Un éclair de malice se pointe dans les yeux de Fallon alors qu'elle retire son amie à l'écart lui chuchotant son idée maléfique dans l'oreille.

Scott et moi nous échangeons un regard de désespoir se partageant mentalement nos impressions sur comment la situation va se dérouler à partir de là..

résultat: Nous sommes des hommes morts..

Comme les deux acolytes reviennent vers nous la rouquine prend la parole:

-Vous devez courir jusqu'au commissariat de police et revenir sans vous faire prendre..

-C'est une blague?! Je demande immédiatement, je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire où mon père travaille, c'était une très mauvaise idée..

-Tu n'es pas assez courageux, Stilinski? Réponds la brunette.

Elle m'énerve.

Je soupire longuement avant de demander à Scott s'il est prêt, alors qu'il me répond par oui, la voiture d'Allison démarre et nous détalons à grande vitesse dans la rue en direction du commissariat.

Dans l'écho de la nuit tombée, les rires des filles se font entendre de la voiture qui roule derrière nous ainsi que son klaxon bruyant qui ne tarde pas à faire sortir les gens sur leurs perrons.

Le bitume pourtant glacé brûle sous mes pieds nus alors que mon souffle se fait cours dans l'air froid au fur et à mesure que nous progressons dans la rue. Mes jambes ne tardent pas à se réchauffer comme le reste de mon corps alors que Scott prend de l'avance sur moi.

-Scott, pas de loup-garou ici! Je lui lance discrètement lui rappelant que nous sommes dans une rue en train de courir en sous-vêtement suivis par une voiture intensément bruyante qui fait sortir les gens sur leurs galeries.

Ralentissant son allure pour me rejoindre il tourne sa tête brusquement vers moi sans pourtant arrêter notre course.

Alors que nous sommes à quelques mètres de la station de police je comprends pourquoi son affolement.

Bien sûr j'aurais dû m'en douter avec tout le vacarme qu'on fait! Pas étonnant que le shérif en personne soit légèrement confus alors qu'une seconde plus tôt il se demandait qui faisait tout ce grabuge pour qu'ensuite il sorte devant le bâtiment pour apercevoir son fils unique en train de détaler la rue avec rien de plus qu'un slip pour couvrir son héritage familial avec son meilleur ami suivit par la petite-amie dudit meilleur-ami et d'une fille qu'il n'a jamais vu auparavant..

Piquant dangereusement vers la droite, cherchant une manière d'échapper au futur interrogatoire de mon père, je saute par-dessus le buisson de madame Jenkins pour atterrir brutalement et pas très gracieusement dans sa pelouse fraichement tondue de cette charmante folle aux chats.

Seules quelques minutes plus tard c'est la folle aux chats en personne et l'ange Irlandais qui sont penchés au-dessus de moi.

-Oh mon dieu! Stiles, ça va?! L'ange Irlandais s'empresse de me demander alors qu'elle s'agenouille à mes côtés sur la pelouse.

-Ouais sa- OUCH! Je m'écris alors qu'un des chats de Mme Jenkins me griffe une jambe et que sa maîtresse le gronde.

-Méchant frigidaire encastré! Lance-t-elle avec sa voix de mamie envers le vieux matou grisonnant qui fuit vers la porte d'entrée faisant tinter la clochette attachée à son cou.

L'ange Irlandais me regarde avant que nous éclations de rire face au nom ridicule que la vieille dame à donner à son, probablement, 15ème félin.

-Quel bon vent t'amène dans mon jardin? Me demande l'aîné de notre trio. Ou devrais-je plutôt demander: quel bon vent t'a piqué tes vêtements? Rigole-t-elle de sa propre blague.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'une nouvelle tête s'ajoute au-dessus de moi.

Une tête drôlement familière.

-Stiles Stilinski! Qu'est-ce que? Commence mon père, sans même prendre le temps de finir sa première question il rajoute: et où diable son passé tes vêtements?

Encore une fois je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'une quatrième tête s'ajoute à l'orchestre. Cette tête à des bras et me tend lesdits vêtements dont tout le monde semble s'inquiéter.

-Ici monsieur Stilinski. Interrompt la jeune Argent alors que je m'affaire à enfiler mes vêtements le plus vite possible.

Se redressant l'ange Irlandais me propose sa main pour m'aider à me relever à mon tour.

Une fois debout je subis une deuxième attaque par cette fois un félin tigré qui me montre ses crocs.

Je déteste les chats et c'est réciproque.

Madame Jenkins me pris d'excuser ses chats avant de maintenant faire un sermon à la boule de poils nommé ''porte de salle de bain'' …

j'hésite entre: droguée ou simplement folle...

-Veux-tu bien me dire pourquoi est-ce que tu courais dans la rue comme ça, à moitié à poil? Me demande mon père alors qu'il pose gravement ses mains sur ses hanches comme il le fait toujours lorsqu'il est fâché.

Un petit conseil d'ami: ne jamais accepter un pari avec Allison Argent.. elle est diabolique et sait très bien ce qu'elle fait..

Ce n'est que là, alors que je bafouille mon explication de partie de quilles et de pari, qu'il se rend compte de la présence de Fallon qui se tient légèrement derrière moi.

Alors il m'interrompt, comprenant par son expérience de jeunesse que toute cette histoire n'était qu'en fait le fruit de l'adolescence.

-Tu sais quoi? Reconduis cette jeune fille chez elle, on s'en reparlera quand je rentrerai du travail..

Et encore une fois avant même que je puisse répondre il est déjà parti. C'est quoi ce soir? Tout le monde ne laisse pas Stiles répondre?

-Et bien c'était moins une, mon vieux! Scott me dit en me donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule avant de prendre la main d'Allison l'entraînant au passage.

Cette dernière dit au revoir à moi et la rouquine pour ensuite sagement suivre son petit-copain à sa voiture.

Ce que je sais très bien c'est qu'aucun des deux ne finira la nuit chez lui, ils finiront plutôt au bord de la falaise de Beacon Hills lovés l'un contre l'autre parlant d'à quel point ils ont hâte d'être sortis du lycée pour pouvoir être enfin ensemble.

Moi je finirai seul comme l'ange Irlandais autour duquel mon bras vient enserrer les épaules amicalement souhaitant secrètement que ce soit nous qui finisse au bord de cette foutue falaise.

-Et bien, ce fut une soirée mouvementée! Je blague la guidant hors du jardin de madame Jenkins.

-Je dois admettre que j'ai bien ri, je n'avais pas ri comme ça depuis des siècles!

Elle me regarde de ses magnifiques yeux bleus perçants alors que les mots s'échappent de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse les contrôler.

-Tu es parfaite..

Mes mots ont l'effet d'une bombe alors que ses joues se teintent de rose et qu'un sourire timide se dessine sur ses lèvres.

Bravo Stiles! (notez le sarcasme)

Contre toute attente elle dépose un baiser sur ma joue.

-Tu es exceptionnel.. Me répond-elle.

Si seulement elle savait à quel point ce mot me rappelle ma mère..

-Merci Stiles.. Fallon dit-elle jouant avec mes doigts comme elle le faisait avec sa petite tour Eiffel, j'avais complètement oublié que mon bras entourait encore ses épaules.

-Merci pourquoi? Je lui demande alors que nous regagnons la Jeep.

-Pour cette journée incroyable, probablement la meilleure depuis bien longtemps! Précise-t-elle alors que je l'aide à grimper du côté passager.

Faisant rapidement le tour de la voiture je m'installe derrière le volant tout en lui répondant:

-De rien, c'était d'ailleurs une des meilleures journées que j'ai eu depuis bien longtemps pour moi aussi..

si seulement tu savais à quel point...

-Alors, où tu habites? Je lui demande avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre.

-Euh, nous sommes encore à l'hôtel.. dit-elle avec embarras.

-Alors l'hôtel ce sera! Je lance alors que ma Jeep rugit à la vie.

Filant dans la nuit noire, j'aperçois du coin de mon regard, les paupières de Fallon se faire lourdes alors qu'elle tente du mieux qu'elle peut pour les garder ouvertes. Entre ses longs cils noirs les iris dans ses yeux qui sont habituellement d'un bleu aqua se montrent verts dans l'obscurité de la voiture, mais malgré leur aspect sombre ils sont sereins et paisibles, tant paisibles qu'ils semblent être le paradis sur terre. Un paradis dont je fais la promesse de découvrir les moindres recoins si elle m'en laisse la chance..

*** Alors voilà, chapitre 3 donnez vos impressions :) encore je suis désolée pour les fautes je fais de mon mieux, j'ai aussi écris ce chapitre en un soir donc désolée si c'est mauvais :S l'action arrive bientôt je vous promet!***

**~ Hell-Later-On**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Would Die Without You, Literally**

**Chapitre 4**

**Welcome Into Reality**

-Stiles!

La voix de Scott me réveille brutalement alors que mes yeux cherchent automatiquement mon cadran pour y lire l'heure: 2:00 AM.

Non mais qu'est-ce que?

-Stiles, allez lève ton cul!

Il me tire la jambe brusquement alors que je grogne en signe de mécontentement m'accrochant à la tête du lit, quand une deuxième voix couvre celle de Scott.

-Dit à ton ami que s'il ne se lève pas maintenant je le tue moi-même.

Je reconnais là, l'éternel agressif Derek.

-Pas avant que vous m'expliquiez ce qui se passe. Je demande aux deux loups-garous qui sont entré par infraction dans ma chambre, au beau milieu de la nuit. C'est Edward Cullen qui serait fier!

…

Est-ce que je viens vraiment de faire une allusion à Twilight?

-Jackson a fait une connerie. Scott me répond.

Une raison de plus pour ne pas aimer ce type!

Ce n'est pas mon problème! Je voudrais répondre, mais je m'abstiens. J'opte pour quelque chose de plus polis:

-Et en quoi ça me concerne?

-Juste, lèves-toi et on te le dira après!

-Bien, je soupire lourdement lançant mes jambes en dehors du lit. Je me lève.

Une fois debout c'est là que je constate ce qu'il voulait dire par: Jackson a fait une connerie. Assis dans la pelouse de ma cour arrière, la tête dans les mains, Jackson lève sa tête vers nous ayant entendu notre conversation, ses bras sont couverts de griffures alors que le bas de son chandail est maculé de sang.

Bordel de merde, ce gars se fou tout le temps où il faut pas..

Je me retourne vers Derek et Scott leur pointant la fenêtre.

-J'ai besoin de me changer vous m'expliquerez une fois en bas.

Scott saute directement en bas alors que Derek s'approche de moi.

-J'ai vu ta rouquine se promener dans les bois cette nuit, elle n'est pas un loup-garou, je laurais senti, elle n'est pas un vampire ou un kanima non plus. Fait gaffe, j'espère bien pour toi qu'elle n'est pas dangereuse sinon tu sais ce qu'on sera obligé de faire.

La tuer. Je réponds mentalement.

Il saute en bas de la fenêtre sans redire un mot.

Bien sûr je sais qu'ils devront la tuer, mais je ne crois pas que Fallon soit une sorte de créature maléfique. Enfin, je crois. Elle a l'air inoffensive pourtant.

J'en ai vraiment assez de devoir toujours me méfier de tout le monde, je ne peux pas avoir le béguin comme un gosse normal pour une fois? Avoir les mains moites car j'ai peur qu'elle n'accepte pas un rendez-vous avec moi au lieu d'avoir peur qu'elle ne me tue? Par contre je dois admettre que ce peut être utile... Scott est un détecteur de mensonges avec une ouïe ultra fine j'ai qu'à lui demander d'écouter les conversations pour moi et le tour est joué!

Bref, une fois que j'ai enfiler des pantalons et un chandail décent, je m'éclipse hors de la maison sans faire un bruit, attrapant mes souliers, une veste, une lampe de poche et un des teasers de mon père..

Hey, on sait jamais!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois? Je demande à Derek, les rejoignant dans la cour arrière.

De la manière qu'il a de jouer nerveusement avec ses mains je comprend que c'est quelque chose de grave. Scott fixe la pelouse, Érica et Boyd s'échangent un regard remplis d'embarras alors que Derek observe sa meute bras croisés sur sa poitrine avec son habituel air de chien enragé.

Comme personne ne semble me répondre je m'approche de Jackson et m'assieds à ses côtés. Une douleur et une honte se lisent dans ses yeux bleu-gris, j'en suis presque choqué de voir ses sentiments pouvoir même subsister en son être.

Il avale nerveusement sa salive alors qu'il fronce les sourcils et regarde vers les étoiles qui parsèment le ciel, son regard est d'une telle intensité que je me demande si c'est vraiment Jackson Whittemore qui scrute le voile de nuit au dessus de nos têtes.

Puis soudainement son mur tombe..

Pour la première fois de ma vie je vois une larme s'échapper des yeux du garçon que j'avais toujours

cru, certainement, le plus insensible de tous les enfants de cet univers. Bien sûr je sais que Jackson est une personne qui a des sentiments, comme tout le monde. C'est un enfant incompris, il est seul sur le long chemin, il n'a personne pour lui, pour le sauver des jours gris et de la noirceur qui rode, la seule personne qui l'aime assez pour rester à ses côtés est Lydia, même encore il la repousse pour je ne sais trop quelle raison. Il est peut-être le gamin le plus populaire de tout le lycée de Beacon Hills, pourtant il est plus seul que n'importe qui dans cette école, même Greenberg est plus entouré que lui. Parfois je me surprends à prendre Jackson en pitié, il n'a jamais été du genre à montrer ses sentiments, mais je crois qu'il est temps qu'il les laisses s'échapper..

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait.. murmure-t-il doucement sonnant plus comme un reproche à lui-même que l'écho de mes propres mots..

Il se retourne vers moi poussant un long soupire puis enfouit sa tête entre ses mains, agrippant ses cheveux avec rudesse.

-Je. Je ne voulais pas... Crois-moi.. Bafouille-t-il, C'est juste que, il m'a insulté et j'ai perdu le contrôle, tout est arrivé vite, souffle-t-il. Tout ce que je fais c'est faire mal aux autres, je ne suis bon qu'à être le méchant...

Je sais qu'il fait allusion à toutes les personnes qu'il a tuées étant le Kanima, ce n'était pas de sa faute bien sûr, mais le garçon continu de se blâmer, j'ai même entendu Lydia dire qu'il se réveille souvent la

nuit suite à d'horribles cauchemars où il revit ces moments d'horreur où il a assassiné d'innocentes personnes.

Alors qu'il lève les yeux vers le ciel en soupirant profondément, Derek se poste devant nous le regard froid et dur.

-Il a attaqué Isaac, on a besoin de toi parce qu'il a peur de chacun de nous, on dirait qu'il est dans un genre de transe...

-T'es l'Alpha, tu peux pas le contrôler ou faire je sais pas trop quel truc de loup-garou étrange.

-C'est ça le problème, il a peur de quiconque est un loup-garou, il a donc plus peur de moi que de n'importe qui d'autre. Dit-il, alors que Jackson et moi nous nous levons sur son indication. Faut y aller maintenant, Stiles, prend ta jeep et rejoint-nous à l'ancienne station de métro.

Sans dire un mot je hoche la tête et grimpe dans ma voiture alors qu'ils disparaissent dans la forêt.

Les arbres défilent à vive allure derrière ma fenêtre comme la vie qui s'écoule aussi rapidement. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point les événements déboulent à grande vitesse jusqu'à maintenant. Encore hier j'étais insouciant avec comme simple but d'impressionner la nouvelle alors qu'à ce moment même je m'apprête à aider un loup-garou à redevenir un semblant de ''normal'' après avoir été attaqué par un autre loup-garou et ex-kanima...

Hey Dieu, ça te dirait pas de me donner une semaine de congés? Non c'est vrai c'est à peine si j'ai le temps de me brosser les dents le matin que je suis déjà entraîné dans une autre histoire de meurtres et de créatures mythiques monstrueuses.

Et moi qui disais qu'il ne se passait jamais rien de palpitant à Beacon Hills, j'aurais mieux fait de tenir ma langue...

Des fois j'aimerais que rien de tout ça ne soit jamais arrivé, tant de gens sont mort pour aucune raison, toutes ces histoires que même le plus fou allié enfermé dans une cellule forte d'un asile et mit sous quarante ne réussirait à inventer, j'aimerais bien me réveiller un matin, ouvrir les yeux et découvrir que tout ça n'étais qu'un rêve horrible cauchemar, d'aller à l'école avec Scott , de me faire crier dessus par Harris, de parler des courbes de Kassidy Jones assis sur le banc de la crosse avec Scott, car aucun de nous deux à de réels talents en quoi que ce soit, de manger seuls à notre table de cafétéria, d'observer Lydia en cachette espérant de ne pas tomber sur Jackson, avoir peur d'être privé de sortie et non pas de se faire trancher la gorge ou de se faire tirer dessus à toutes les heures de la journée... On dit qu'on ne se rend compte de ce que l'on a seulement lorsqu'on ne l'a plus, laissez-moi vous dire que c'est absolument vrai. Mon ancienne vie me manque et je ne peux pas le nier.

Le danger guette chaque faits et gestes que nous faisons et personne n'échappera à la menace qui plane au-dessus de nos têtes.

Coupant le contact de ma Jeep, je m'approche de l'entrée de l'ancienne station de métro.

Je n'ai jamais aimé cet endroit. L'atmosphère est juste trop.. trop.. hostile?

Tout ici me cris de m'en aller au plus vite, de faire demi-tour et de ne jamais revenir: le ciment froid qui sert de plancher comme de murs, le métal rouillé qui recouvre 80% de tout ce qui se trouve dans cette fichue station, les lumières vacillantes qui ne cessent de s'éteindre et de se rallumer toutes seules... Ce n'est certainement pas le cadavre du métro qui traverse la grande place et don les deux extrémités s'engouffrent dans les entrailles de la terre, les colonnes à moitié démolies – à vrai dire, tout ici est à moitié détruit – ou encore les taches de sang un peu partout qui rendent cet endroit plus chaleureux et accueillant.. oh ça non!

-Il est par là. Me dit Derek alors que je descends les escaliers de métal grinçants.

Suivant ses directions je traverse la pièce et entre dans le wagon en ruine qui git sur les rails de fer.

Isaac, recroquevillé dans un coin, tient ses genoux collés contre sa poitrine comme s'ils étaient une bouée de sauvetage, le regard furibond, toutes griffes et crocs dehors prêt à défendre sa vie, il me regarde approcher vers lui.

Je lève les mains devant moi pour lui signifier que je ne lui veux aucun mal.

-C'est juste moi, Isaac.. Juste moi. Stiles.

Son chandail est en lambeaux et couvert de sang, ses plaies sont guéries mais il est toujours en état d'alerte.

-Je ne te veux aucun mal. Je lui dis calmement tout en m'approchant.

Ses yeux dorés me regardent toujours avec la même méfiance, mais au moins, il ne sort plus les crocs comme si j'étais un prédateur qui s'apprête à l'attaquer.

Le pauvre Isaac, la colère de Jackson a dû lui rappeler celles de son père. Je ne connais pas très bien Isaac, mais je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il est très sensible, les menaces de son père et ses coups ont ruiné le jeune homme, je ne crois pas qu'il sera un jour ce qu'il fut lorsqu'il était jeune.

Je n'imagine pas ce que la vie doit être lorsque ta mère quitte ton père pour un autre homme et que ton père devient violent, agressif et méchant, d'avoir peur de se faire frapper à toutes les fois que tu respires ou dis quelque chose. Tu ne sais plus quoi dire, figé par la peur, si tu parles tu peux dire quelque chose qui ne lui plaira pas: tu te feras frapper, si tu ne dis rien il se fâchera: tu te feras frapper. Ce doit être l'enfer sur terre, bien sûr il y a différentes sortes d'enfer ici parmi nous, mais je n'ose pas imaginer ce que je serais devenu si mon père serait devenu violent après la mort de ma mère. J'en ai eu un aperçu à la fête de Lydia lorsqu'elle avait drogué tout le monde et ça avait été horrible.

-Tout va bien... je lui chuchote alors que je m'accroupis devant lui offrant ma main.

Une fois ses esprits retrouvés après quelques minutes, il prend ma main tranquillement et je l'aide à se relever. La confusion se lit partout sur son visage, pourtant il ne me regarde pas, ses yeux sont rivés derrière moi. En une fraction de seconde ses yeux retrouvent leur bleu-vert habituel même une certaine brillance et un minime sourire se trace sur ses lèvres.

Je me retourne brusquement pour voir qui pourrait le faire sourire en ce genre de situation pour ne voir absolument personne derrière moi. Juste de la ferraille et rien d'autre.

Haussant les épaules j'appelle les autres:

-C'est bon. J'informe aux autres qui entrent automatiquement dans le wagon suite à mon appel.

-Ça sent drôle ici. Scott annonce comme ça alors qu'il s'assied dans un siège qui grince sous son poids.

-Vraiment Scott?

-Il a raison, Boyd répond, ça sent comme, comme-

Il est soudainement coupé par Jackson qui renifle l'air aussi.

-Ça sent comme les fleurs on dirait, ajoute-t-il.

-Des fleurs après la pluie, continu Érica.

-Plutôt comme des trèfles après la pluie.. Corrige Derek.

-Des trèfles? Je questionne. Premièrement, je ne crois pas que les trèfles aient une odeur, deuxièmement, c'est quoi tout ça? Pourquoi pas: des trèfles verts émeraude qui reflètent la lumière douce du soleil couchant au-delà des montagnes verdoyantes après la pluie tant qu'à y être? Et troisièmement, es-ce vraiment le moment pour parler de fleurs? Je m'exclame devant les 6 loups-garous qui ont tous le nez en l'air essayant de démystifier qu'elle est l'odeur que seul eux ne semblent sentir.

Isaac fixe toujours le même point un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-C'était elle, dit-il nous regardant enfin.

Tout le monde se retourne vers lui.

-De quoi tu parles? Derek lui demande.

-Le trèfle.

-Tu en as pris du bon mec. Jackson lui dit en lui tapant l'épaule.

Tous retiennent leur souffle alors que la main de Jackson touche Isaac.

Tous expire avec soulagement alors qu'Isaac rit.

Un peu plus et on avait droit à une nouvelle crise de panique, je m'inquiète tout de même de son état mental.. de qui diable parle-t-il?

-Hey Derek?

Il se retourne vers moi alors qu'en baillant je m'assieds à côté de Scott sur un des bancs pas très rassurants du wagon.

-Ouais?

-Si un loup-garou prend de la drogue, qu'est ce qui arrive? Je lui demande. Je suppose que c'est comme l'alcool, non?

Quoi? J'ai le droit de savoir si un loup-garou peut se défoncer!

Il fronce les sourcils tout en répondant:

-Ça ne nous fait rien, mais tout dépend de la sorte de drogue, les drogues les plus dures marchent sur nous, mais il faut en consommer deux fois plus qu'une personne normale pour qu'elle dure aussi longtemps. Dit-il s'adossant à un des poteaux.

-T'as déjà essayé?

Il soupire avant de répondre.

-Ouais...

Tous pousse un « Ouh » devant l'aveu du chef de meute l'incitant à continuer son récit qui date sûrement de la vie de l'ancien Derek qui savait comment sourire.

-C'était à une fête, j'avais une quinzaine d'années. J'y étais allé avec Kate, elle savait mon secret et je savais le sien à cette époque.

Il se croit vieux ou quoi? ''à l'époque'' T'as que 19 ans mon cher Derek!

- tout le monde avait beaucoup bu, bien sûr je n'étais pas saoul, je ne peux pas être saoul. On s'était tous réunis dans le garage et un type louche était arrivé avec toute sortes de drogues. De la marihuana, de l'ecstasy, de l'héroïne, de la cocaïne, des champignons magiques et encore d'autres. J'avais vraiment envie de savoir si je pouvais être défoncé peut-être pouvoir enfin sentir quelque chose comme tout le monde, d'affecter mon corps pour de vrai. J'ai commencé par la mari, aucun effet. J'ai ensuite pris des champignons, à part le goût affreux qu'ils avaient, rien. Ensuite j'ai pris de l'ecstasy, j'ai commencé à avoir envie de bouger, ma vue s'est mise en mode prédateur et j'avais une envie intense de trouver Kate. Au début je croyais que tout ce que je voulais c'était de la tuer, je ne me contrôlais plus, tout ce que je sentais comme odeur était la sienne. Lorsque je l'ai finalement trouvé, elle était complètement bourrée, on a dansé quelques minutes ensemble jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus, je l'ai ramené au chalet des Hales près du lac parce que mes parents m'auraient tué si je l'avais ramené chez nous, je me rappèle que j'étais capable de courir deux fois plus vite même avec Kate dans mes bras. Une fois arriver, on n'a pas fait long feu dans le salon, je l'ai entraîné en haut dans une chambre et vous imaginez la suite... Vous auriez dû voir le visage de Gérard quand j'ai raccompagné Kate chez elle le lendemain! À l'école tout le monde parlait de la fête, Chris était même venu me faire des menaces. Ton père était là aussi, Stiles. Ironiquement, il était là pour faire un cours de prévention sur les drogues et l'alcool. Je n'ai jamais rit autant, la moitié de la classe vivait un lendemain de veille, les professeurs ne comprenaient rien.

Il sourit légèrement se remémorant ses souvenirs, ses souvenirs qui datent d'avant le feu, avant que sa vie soit tournée sans dessus dessous.

-Donc en résumé, l'ecstasy a des effets sur les loups-garous? Scott demande en faisant craquer son cou.

-J'ai même entendu dire qu'il existe certaines sortes d'agonite tue-loup qui agissent comme de la drogue.. répond Derek.

-Différentes sortes d'agonite tue-loup? Érica répète en s'asseyant à côté de Boyd sur le plancher.

-Il en existe au-dessus d'une centaine, certaines plus fortes que d'autres, certaines affecte le physique d'autres le psychologique, certaines guérissent, d'autres tuent, certaines affectent les alphas, d'autres les betas etc... Je lui répond.

Tous se retournent vers moi les sourcils froncés.

-Quoi? Je vis entouré de bestioles bizarres, je dois me renseigner!

Un coup-d'œil à ma montre m'annonce qu'il est presque 3 heures du matin.

-Bon c'est pas tout, mais mon père est un flic donc, je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi...

Je reçois un « au revoir » collectif puis je sors du wagon.

Une fois dans ma jeep roulant vers chez moi je regarde le paysage défiler derrière moi repensant à cette histoire de trèfles, de quoi pouvait-il bien faire allusion?

Je me dépêche de regagner mon lit me plaignant déjà d'une mauvaise journée demain, à cause d'un manque de sommeil... GÉNIAL!

*AN* Alors je suis désolée pour l'immense délais d'attente, je suis TRÈS occupée ces temps-ci.. La 3 eme saison commence bientôt! AAAAHHHHHH! je ne crois pas que je vais faire comme dans la saison 3 car tout est déjà pensé pour la suite de cette histoire donc..

Bref! J'espère que vous avez aimé, comme d'hab je fais du mieux que je peux pour les fautes! bisous xx :)

~Hell-Later-On


End file.
